1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking apparatuses, and particularly, to a locking apparatus for mounting photovoltaic modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Photovoltaic modules are mounted to a bracket through locking apparatuses. A locking apparatus includes a plurality of hexagonal nuts received in a slot of the bracket beforehand, and it is often inconvenient to assemble the hexagonal nuts to the locking apparatus because the hexagonal nuts cannot be guided to be correctly and automatically positioned.